Electric vehicles including hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) may include a high voltage battery pack which may be electrically connected to a pair of contactors. A high voltage bus may electrically interface with the contactors, and the vehicle electrical system may electrically interface with the high voltage bus. When the vehicle is turned off, the contactors are opened and the battery is electrically uncoupled from the high voltage bus. When the vehicle is turned on, the contactors are closed and the battery is electrically coupled to the high voltage bus.
Under some circumstances, a contact weld may occur at one or both of the contactors, causing the contactor to “stick” or remain closed. This may result in undesired flow of electrical current in the battery circuit or vehicle electrical system.
Accordingly, an HV (high voltage) relay sticking control system and method which reopens HV battery contactors by cycling coil power through the contactors is needed.